omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crocodile (One Piece)
Statistics Name: Crocodile, Mister 0, Desert King.. Origin: One Piece. Classification: Human, Logia Devil Fruit user. Gender: Male. Age: 46 currently. Tier: | C-3. | At least D-3, likely higher. | Destructive Capacity: | Multi-City Block Level. (His Desert Spada technique is this strong. Fought with Luffy three times, winning the first two fights) | At least Mountain Level, likely higher. (Has proven capable of clashing with the likes of Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk and Akainu during the Whitebeard war. Should be superior to post-timeskip Smoker) Can ignore durability via dehydration and poison. | Speed: | Hypersonic. (Kept up with Luffy) | At least Sub-Relativistic. (Casually dodged attacks from Gear Second Luffy, reacted to and intercepted Doflamingo and Mihawk, and fought them off-panel, caught Akainu off-guard) | Durability: | At least Multi-City Block Level. (Took many attacks from Luffy who was able to overpower his Desert Spada with his punches, and was only defeated after being blasted through dozens of meters of bedrock by Luffy's Gum Gum Storm after a long and hard battle) | At least Mountain Level, likely higher. (Withstood a ramming attack from Diamond Jozu, who is powerful enough to deflect one of Mihawk's attacks, with only superficial injuries. Took hits from Doflamingo off-panel and fought Mihawk) | Intelligence: Extremely high. Masterminded Baroque Works while keeping the World Government completely in the dark about what he was doing and making himself a hero in the eyes of the people of Alabasta. Stamina: Extremely high. He participated in the whole Marineford War without becoming visibly tired. Range: At least several doze meters. Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Key: | Alabasta Arc | Marineford Arc | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced senses, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat, Regeneration (High-Mid; in elemental form), Flight, Sand Manipulation, Poison Generation, Dehydration. Weapons & Equipment His hook, the golden coating of which can be removed to reveal a purple hook with deadly poison oozing from it. A knife is hidden underneath the hook in case it breaks off. Notable Attacks & Techniques Desert Spada (砂漠の宝刀（デザート・スパーダ） Dezāto Supāda, literally translated as "Treasured Sword of Desert"): Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion created by the sand blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. Desert Girasole (砂漠の向日葵（デザート・ジラソーレ） Dezāto Jirasōre, literally translated as "Desert Sunflower"): Crocodile creates another loose sand blade from his right hand with Desert Spada. Like Desert Spada, he stabs it into the ground causing the area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being takien away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. This attack can only be done while in a desert terrain. Barján (三日月形砂丘（バルハン） Baruhan, literally translated as "Crescent-Shaped Dune"): Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. Sables (砂嵐（サーブルス） Sāburusu, literally translated as "Sandstorm"): Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. A variation of it is seen when Crocodile attacks Puppu's crew: with himself as the epicenter, he makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique, as he did with many pirates who interfered with his attempts to kill Whitebeard, as well as sending Jinbe and Monkey D. Luffy out of Admiral Akainu's range. Ground Secco (干割れ（グラウンド・セッコ） Guraundo Sekko, literally translated as "Mud Crack"): Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this, it also can cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to fall to their deaths. Ground Death (浸食輪廻（グラウンド・デス） Guraundo Desu, literally translated as "Cycle of Erosion"): An extremely strong version of Ground Secco. Crocodile not only dries up the ground, but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. The speed at which things dry also seemingly increases. Desert Encierro (砂漠牢（デザート・エンシエロ） Dezāto Enshiero, literally translated as "Desert Prison"): Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then slowly or quickly drains the moisture from their body with his dehydration ability. This leaves them in a withered and seemingly flesh-less state. Sables: Pesado (砂嵐 重（サーブルス ぺサード） Sāburusu: Pesādo, literally translated as "Sandstorm: Heavy"): Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shock wave upon impact. Desert la Spada (砂漠の金剛宝刀（デザート・ラスパーダ） Dezāto Rasupāda, literally translated as "Adamant Treasure Sword of Desert"): An altered version of Desert Spada. Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. This is the only time Crocodile has formed solid objects out of sand, although a sufficiently powerful blow will shatter it back into sand. Desert Grande Espada (砂漠の大剣（デザート・グランデ・エスパーダ）''Dezāto Gurande Esupāda'', literally translated as "Large Sword of Desert"): An altered and enhanced version of Desert Spada. While Desert Spada forms a long underground blade sand that slices everything its path, Desert Grande Spada slices the enemy with a rising sand blade that erupts from the ground with greater speed, as not even Akainu was able to dodge it. It seems that this technique does not travel through the ground like Desert Spada, but comes from an specific point of it, as he used on Aokiji's ice field. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:One Piece Category:Tier C Category:Tier D